


Second-Guessing Yourself

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Promstuck, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat finally gets asked to prom by the girl of his dreams, but what if she isn't the girl of his dreams and it's really his best bro?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second-Guessing Yourself

   

* * *

 

* * *

 Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are currently "what-the-fucking" all over the place. Internally of course. 

     You're way up in the air with the school's shitty choir singing their hearts out to you. The girl you've had a crush on since 7th grade is on her knees in front of you and your best bro just dashed out of the room. What led to this moment? What the hell is going on? Why can't you just go back to yesterday?

* * *

     You're suddenly Karkat Vantas of yesterday. Yay for you. Your life is totally normal now. You're acing all your classes, soaring through high school as a single loser, and getting ready for the prom which you'll be (regretfully) attending tomorrow. Totally normal.

     "Sup Kitkat," an arm slings around your shoulder and you glare at the owner of said arm. Dave Strider. Egotistical douchebag extraordinaire. Yup, that's him. He's also been your best bro since you moved next door to him in the 4th grade.

     Many years were spent building pillow forts and playing shity videogames. Many cans and strings were wasted building "telephones" between your bedroom windows. Many jokes were spent at your expense. Although you fired a few jokes back at Dave. You two have been  _this_ close since forever. He's like the brother you always wanted (instead of the stupid asshole brother you got).

     You push his arm off your shoulders and roll your eyes, "How many times have I told you not to call me stupid nicknames?" (a million).

     "Like a million..? I dunno," his lack of sympathy is unsurprising. From the day you two met up until now, your senior year in highschool, Dave's been calling you nicknames. You always tell him to stop and that you hate it, but you actually don't mind. And Dave knows that too.

     "Well, for the million and  _first_ time, don't call me stupid nicknames."

     "I can't help it bro, you're just too cute," he pokes the side of your cheek and you snarl at him. You know he's just kidding, he always is. You've barely seen Dave be serious, it's a rare event. But your least favorite thing Dave jokes about is you.

     He's always screwing around, trying to mess with your emotions. From throwing his arm around you to giving you an "ironic" card every Valentine's Day, Dave loves to mess with you. He blows you kisses in the hallway, passes you notes in class that say how much he "looooooves you <3<3<3", and he always calls you cutesy nicknames. People in school are always asking if you two are dating, which you're NOT. It's not too surprising either, with the way Dave acts and all. Also the fact that he came out as gay about two years ago. You always knew.

     "Y'know Dave, this is why people think we're a fucking couple."

     "And I still don't get why you keep rejecting me. I'm like a lost puppy Karkles, I need a home, an owner, someone to love me."

     "Go fuck yourself."

     That gets you a laugh and a small shove to your side, "Not in public Karkitty! Gosh.."

     You let out a long sigh and enter the cafeteria. It's lunch time after all. You sit down at your normal table with your closest friends (they're mainly Dave's friends, you just tag along). Dave plops down next to you, just like always, and places an arm around you. You ignore him.

      John's the first one to pipe up, "So, Karkat, have you been asked to proooom yet?"

      You shoot him a glare, "No you fuckwit, I'm probably the least likely person to get asked to prom."

     "I'm not too sure about that Karkat," Rose says, with her usual knowing smirk. She always knows everything. You still don't get how. She's gotta be psychic.

     "Rose! Don't say too much!!" Oh John, you've just said too much yourself. Obviously they all know something's up. You groan slightly, goddamn it. Looks like someone's getting asked to prom. Whoop-dee-fucking-doo.

     You spend the rest of your day mentally smashing your head into your desk. Why does school have to be so fucking boring? You really just want it to be tomorrow already. Tomorrow's Friday, the day before prom. One question has been drilling through your mind all your day, "Who's asking me to prom?". Why can't it just be tomorrow already?

* * *

 

     It's suddenly Friday. You're sitting at lunch with all your friends (minus Dave, where is the bastard?) and eating your turkey sandwich slowly. There's been a pit in your stomach all day. Your friends have been pestering you about when you think you're gonna get asked, and by who, and what's gonna happen. How many different ways can you say, "I don't fucking know"?

     "I know I asked Rose with just a simple card where I had written a 14th-century style love ballad upon, I slipped it into her favorite book and waited for her to find it," Kanaya and Rose everyone, biggest fucking nerds in the history of ever.

     You roll your eyes and send a text to Dave, who answers almost immediately

CG: DAVE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?? YOU'RE NEVER LATE FOR LUNCH..  
TG: miss my arm around your side babe?  
CG: YES. NOW WHERE ARE YOU?  
TG: im on my way ok? be there soon  
CG: WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO FUCKING LONG ANYWAYS?  
TG: just had to get some things its a-ok  
CG: WHAT THINGS?  
TG: stop with the questions sheesh  
TG: ill be there soon  
TG: ok ive got the stuff  
TG: fyi its not drugs  
TG: just in case thats what you thought it was  
CG: I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS DRUGS YOU ASSWIPE. WHAT IS THE "STUFF" THOUGH?  
TG: shhh no more questions  
TG: next question will be from me when i see you next  
TG: shit ignore that last text  
TG: well obviously you cant ignore it  
TG: just  
TG: im on my way

You sigh, "Dave's on his wa-ahhh!" you're cut off by four football players busting in and picking your chair up off the ground. Someone squeals. Pretty sure it's you.

     Sitting 8ft up in the air is very new to you. You do not like it. 

     The choir busts in too. What the actual fuck is going on. The girls and guys arrange around you and start singing an awful melody.

     "Oh Karkat~ 

     We know you don't got a date~

     But don't worry~

     It's not too late~

     Oh baby~

     Can't you just see~"

     No fuck this. You're not even listening anymore. The lyrics are shit. You're more concerned in glaring at your friends, they knew this was happening, a warning would have been nice! However, they look just as shocked as you do. What's going on?

     Out of literally  _nowhere,_ Terezi Pyrope busts forth through the crowd. She's wearing a bright and all-too-colorful sundress. Now you really wanna know what's going on.  

     Terezi Pyrope, that temptress. The very girl you've had a crush on since 7th grade. She's.. Asking you to prom? Holy shit. Why didn't your friends tell you?? You've liked her for years and now all of sudden she shows an alarming interest in you? You have spent years crying (yes, crying) over the awkward relationship you two have. And now, right fucking now, she's getting on her knees, belting out the last line to her shitty song.

     "Karkat, will you go to prom with me~?"

     Your face is the epitome of shock. All eyes are on you. The whole room is silent. You take a deep breath and prepare to say yes.

     And then you see him.

     Dave.

     He's just walked into the chaos of what is the cafeteria through the double doors right across from you. You stare at him. He's most likely staring back (it's hard to tell with those shitty shades).

     It looks like he's holding a rose in his hand. It's a white one, your favorite. He's also wearing a nice suit, he looks really nice actually. There's also a small card in his hand. Even though you can't see his eyes, you can tell that he's shocked. His mouth is slightly agape and his hands are trembling slightly. He doesn't like to show his emotions, but you've known him so long that you can practically read him like a book.

     You're about to wave or shoot him a questioned glance when he suddenly turns the fuck around and dashes out of there. Huh?

     John, Rose, and Kanaya obviously saw him too because they're staring at you with worried expressions and whispering among themselves. Probably talking about who should go find out what's up with Dave. He looked like he was about to ask someone to prom. Which is kinda weird, you didn't know he liked anyone. He certainly never told you.

      You're way up in the air with the school's shitty choir singing their hearts out to you. The girl you've had a crush on since 7th grade is on her knees in front of you and your best bro just dashed out of the room. What led to this moment? What the hell is going on? Why can't you just go back to yesterday?

     You can't go back to yesterday because you're not a fucking time traveler. You're stuck in the shitty present. It's all just so confusing.

     Why is Terezi asking you to prom? Why was Dave all dressed up? Who was Dave asking to prom? Was Dave actually gonna ask someone to prom? What was that question Dave was gonna ask you? WHAT IS GOING ON?!?

     And then it clicks.

     All of it comes crashing together in one truly overwhelming moment that leaves you totally breathless.

     Time just.. Stops.

     Dave. All the teasing and the ironic flirting. It was all a cover up because he actually  _did_ like you. Holy shit. Dave was going to come into the cafeteria, dressed up in a really nice tux, hand you a white rose and ask you to prom. This was a non-ironic thing that was going to happen. But now it's not gonna happen ever because the girl of your dreams (or who you thought was of your dreams) just asked you to prom.

     You were going to say yes, but now you're second-guessing yourself.

     It's not like the big obstacle here is the fact that you and Dave are both guys. Honestly, you've never really come out and said what your sexuality was, but you really don't care about genders. As long as you like that person, then you want to date them.

     The big obstacle is the fact that Dave is your best bro. Do you even like him like that? He's like a brother to you. He knows everything about you and you know everything about him.

     Dave is an insufferable prick. He raps all the time. He takes ironic selfies like his life depends on it. He is snarky, arrogant, full-of-himself, funny, caring, smart, extremely attractive (although you'd never admit it), and he's just.. Wow. How did you never see it before? God, you fucking hate your past-self. Stupid, stupid, stupid! You had a crush on the wrong person this whole time! What are you even doing?! Dave is probably headed out to the school parking lot by now! Run to him you stupid piece of shit!!

     "Put me the fuck down!" You scream to the football players, who hesitantly agree, "Terezi, you're a great girl, really, you are. I've spent years of my life crushing on you and wishing to be with you. But I can't go to prom with you." 

     "Huh? W-why not?" The hurt across her face pains your chest and the gasps and mutters in the cafeteria make a slight embarrassed red tint your cheeks.

     "Because I-I.. I.. I'm in love with Dave!" Woah wait, what? You knew you liked him, but  _love_ him? This is news to you, but ok! Yea! You love Dave! Your best bro since 4th grade. You love him.

     All of your friend's jaws drop. 

     Fuck it, you're out. You nope the fuck out of there. You leave the choir, the football players, your friends, and even Terezi and run out the double doors. Everything's a blur, you're running down the hallway. People are cursing at you and you're bumping into a lot of people, but you just don't care.

     You bust out into the parking lot and there he is. Walking towards his car. The rose is held limp in his hand. 

     "Dave!" You run up to him grab his arm, spinning him around to face you. 

     "Karkat? Shouldn't you be with Terezi?"

     "What? No! Forget her! Dave, Dave, Dave.. Dave."

     "...Yes?"

     "Please ask me what you were going to ask me."

     "But what about-?"

     "Goddammit Dave just fucking do it!"

     "Ok ok!" He hands you the card and you rip it open, reading what's inside.

      _"Dear Karkat,_

_i know this is a bit sudden and kind of out of the blue. ok well, i know youve got this thing for terezi and shit. and i know were bros. ok uh, i really just wanted to say that i like you. a lot. like i mean a fucking ton. you are amazing and funny and just, wow, ok. see this is why im writing this i could never tell you this. anyways, i really like you, i have for a super long time. youre pretty much the reason why im gay. heh. look i think it would be super cool if we went to prom together so.. how about it?_

_p.s.- look up at me know and please dont hit me_

_p.p.s.- this isnt ironic"_

     You grin and look up at him. That was the most heart-felt thing you've ever read. This is just like one of your shitty romcoms.

     Dave hands you the rose, "Will you go to prom with me?"

* * *

 

     It's now prom night. You are wearing a very nice, fitted tux. John is currently talking to you about how great the music is this year, but you're not really listening.

     Dave walks up to you and smirks, "Hey you look hot in a suit by the way, mind saving that for the bedroom?"

     You slap the side of his arm and glare, "You're such an insufferable prick."

     He grins, "Yes, but I'm _your_ insufferable prick."

     "Why did I ever say yes to going to prom with your sorry ass?"

     "Because you love me~"

     You roll your eyes, but you're still smiling so it kinda ruins the effect, "Let's just go dance the night away."

     And so you two do promptly that. 

      

**Author's Note:**

> Blah, this is so crappy and rushed.. I don't even care.. This AU popped into my head and I just had to write it so here you go. Sorry it's so bad.. ;-;


End file.
